The Vision of Escalfowne: An Epilogue
by LilyEvans777
Summary: Gaea calls the Winged Goddes,there's a desire for Gaea's blood that only she and her truelove can stop, according to an ancient leyend. War cannot return to Gaea,& besides fighting this new evil force, Hitomi and Van had to discover what they trully are
1. Chapter1: Since you been gone

Summery: Hitomi discovers she needs to return to Gaea. Van's been hurt seriously and she can feel it, but when she returns someone else is expecting her, there's a desire for blood, for Gaea's blood, Hitomi knows she cannot let this happen, war can't start again, with Van she needs to find a way to stop all this nonsense, and her new powers shall help them well.

Would Gaea be safe?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Escalfowne; its plot, or anything to do with it.

Escaflowne – An Epilogue

Chapter 1: Since you've been gone.

* * *

Earth –

Hitomi lay down in a bed of flowers, the light of the sun was hurting her eyes and by means of it she woke up.

"Where am I?"– She asked. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her bed. She looked around, a beautiful garden surrounded her, white and lilac lilies were everywhere. She loved lilies…she couldn't help but smile, the breeze was soft and everything seemed perfect.

"This must all be a dream" - she thought sadly, closing her eyes, she could feel as two birds fly away from a tree behind singing in harmony, suddenly she felt something soft touched her cheek, she opened her eyes slowly, white feathers where falling from above, she raised her eyes and saw the Earth and the moon on the sky.

She gasped, "_This cannot be… I can't be in", _her heart beat start racing, her heart filling with a strange happiness, "_Run! Run! Fanelia is near_," her mind screamed.

Hitomi didn't move – "I'm back?" – she asked out loud, as if someone would give her an answer, she was about to give a step forward when everything turned into crystal and broke, leaving her in a black space.

Before her, a faceless silhouette appeared, she couldn't speak, from the silhouette white angelic wings spread out. – "Van" – her lips softly murmured and her eyes gave a tender look. You could see a pink pendant glowing from the neck of the silhouette, Hitomi recognize it at once.

"Van?" – She dared to ask.

But no one answer. Her lips were about to move again when the silhouette spoke.

"I have missed you, Hitomi" – Van's voice echoed in the black space – "Since you've been gone…" -

Hitomi shook her head in disbelief, as a great happiness soaked her body. – "I-I haven't forgotten you, Van" – Hitomi said, tears falling, it had been long since she'd heard his voice, the voice she had missed for five years, to be exact. She had missed him greatly, his face, his crimson eyes, his jet black messy hair, just all of him, her life hadn't been the same since her return from Gaea.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw, with wide eyes, Van's wings bleed.

"Van " She screamed, her green eyes were wide. In the black space a whole was open and she start falling, loosing Van from her sight, she knew he couldn't save her, he was wounded, she knew this was the end, as she fall she let a single scream out that was silenced by the darkness.

The clock's alarm rang, the light entered from the window besides Hitomi's bed, it was once again hurting her eyes, slowly she opened them, holding tightly to the pillow wishing this wasn't a dream as well. Everything felt real she could smell her lavender scent; she was back to her room. She rolled over, placing her arm in her eyes so the rays of the sun wouldn't hurt them.

"It was all a dream" – Hitomi said…"_Or was it a premonition?"_ Her mind spoke. – "What!" -

"Could it? Is Van hurt? Or going to be? NO" – she said firmly – "No, it was just a dream, it didn't even felt real". Her mind went quiet, she didn't feel agitated by such a disturbing dream, the happiness was washed away as she saw Van bleed and that she was still on Earth. It had been a long time, since she wished she was back at Gaea.

"I hope Fanelia is alright, I hope Van is alright" –

When Hitomi returned from Gaea, she use to have dreams about Van, about Gaea blooming into a gorgeous place, about Allen, Merle, about everyone, but they have stopped, it had been five years since she last saw Gaea, she was 20 now, her whole life had change, and even when she try her best to move one, she have come to the conclusion that she wasn't able.

At home, her mother believe Hitomi's tale about Gaea and Van, since her grandmother had pass through the same, her father play along but deep inside he didn't believed it, at least not completely.

Yukari believed her too. Everything seemed normal, but it wasn't, her family drew a bit far away from her, Yukari start spending more time with her boyfriend, Amano. Hitomi decided to continue in the track team and in school; it was a way to shove her thoughts of Gaea away. Everyone asked her weird questions about where had she been, she try to avoid them, because she certainly didn't know what to answer, she felt so lonely…and then she felt it.

"Someone is calling me" – she whisper, sitting in her bed, she looked at the sky, the unease feeling didn't leave, she tried to spot Gaea but she knew it wasn't possible.

She spend some minutes there, just sitting and staring at the sky, the uneasy feeling leaved, she stood up, she need to get a shower, she hadn't notice before but the dream caused her to sweat.

"I need to hurry up"– Hitomi said sighting, - "I can't be late for class" she was in her first year of University, but she was still undeclared taking various subjects to try to find which career was the best for her.

In the hot shower tears start falling, as she remember the bleeding wings, they had to be Van's, she knew it. She start washing her hair, it was silky and long almost reaching the shoulders, she started to think of how she lost contact with Van after she leave Gaea; she didn't have the pendant with her anymore.

"I should have known" - she talked to herself, - "I need to stay in contact with him, oh Hitomi, why are you so melancholic, common cheer up!" –

But it wasn't much help; she didn't spend a day without thinking of him, and how much she missed Gaea.

She was now out of the shower and changing into some comfortable clothes. She went to the kitchen for some quick breakfast.

"Does he remember me?" – The question emerged from her mouth "How is Fanelia and Gaea?" – She needed to know, all this years she had been wondering the same. – "I wanted to see it with Van, but I decided to come back, I can't regret it, besides I can't go back" –

Why was she so melancholic? Wasn't she happy on Earth? Hadn't she made a wise decision? "_Apparently not"_, her mind told her.

She felt it again, someone or something was calling her, her thoughts were interrupted by the uneasy feeling again and the tick tacks of the clock, 7:30 am, she read. – "I got to get going!" – She said cheerfully, "_I need to forget all about this_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two men with white cloaks and their hoods up, where discussing in whispers.

"We must deliver this to the Goddess" –

"Indeed, Gaea's blood shall not be spilled again" –

"What way can possibly be the best way to gave this to her?"

"I don't know"– his companion shrugged

"The elders told us not to be seen"

"Nor to make contact with her, yes I know, we must find a way quickly"

"Look, the woman there, I can sense she has great contact with the Goddess"

"Ok, then we'll do it that way"

With their powers, that would have amazed anyone, they made a diamond pendant appear on a jewelry store, right besides the window where Yukari might be able to see it.

* * *

Yukari and Amano were walking, hand in hand.

"Amano, we need to tell her soon" – She told his loved one.

"I know" – Amano answered her kissing her lips gently.

Yukari looked at him dreamily. When Hitomi came back she had encouraged Yukari to tell Amano about her feeling for him. Finally, Yukari listen to Hitomi and let Amano know everything she felt, for two years they played around, getting to know each other better, and now they have been for three years an official couple.

"I want to get her something special, something to remember me" – Yukari said looking at the jewelry store – "something for her to remember us…" - she spotted it, it was beautiful, it almost felt like destiny, like that was what she had been looking for all along.

"Amano look! Isn't it beautiful?" – Yukari lead Amano to the jewelry store, and they stare at the window, Yukari was talking about a pendant.

"It is, darling, I think it would fit Hitomi perfectly" – Amano agreed – "but would she wear it? You know how Hitomi thinks about pendants, she hasn't wore one, since she lost her pink one"-

"I know"– Yukari said with a sight – "but this one is worth the try!" –

The pendant was gorgeous; it was a heart of a diamond, with silver wings detailed so extremely that you could see every feather that composed the each of the two wings, and the pendant came with a silver necklace.

"It looks expensive" – Amano frowned as both of them stare at it.

"It's for Hitomi, I want it for her"– Yukari said – "Let's go in, I want to know how much it is" –

Yukari walked inside, and grabbed the pendant along with the necklace, she saw a chubby lady standing not far away, and she assumed she was the person in charged of the store.

"Excuse me" – Yukari said

Something crashed in the back of the store, it sounded like a thousand crystal cups have crashed into the cold floor.

"Luke, would you please go and checked what happen?" – The chubby lady asked a boy.

"Yes, Madam Spencer" – the boy obeyed and walked away.

"Excuse me?" – Yukari tried – "How much is it?"

Luke came out again, - "Madam Spencer, you need to see this" – he said with a concern look.

Madam Spencer was about to follow Luke, when Yukari grab her by the arm. – "I want to buy this" – she said.

"It was near the window, wasn't it?" – said Madam Spencer, not looking to the pendant, she wanted to go as quickly as she could with Luke.

Yukari nodded. – "50 dollars then" – Madam Spencer told her.

Five minutes later, Yukari walked outside the store with Amano by her side.

"It was cheaper than I expected" – she told him.

"Maybe it was in offer or something" –

"Ok then, it's Saturday, let's go to Hitomi's house" – Yukari said smiling – "she must be home" –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **Kanzaki's House** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yukari rang the bell, she was impatient and nervous. She started to hope Hitomi wasn't at home, she didn't know if she was able to do this, "_I can always come back another day_."

She couldn't stop wondering how Hitomi was going to react; "_Oh please let her not be home_…"

Hitomi's mother opened the door.

"Yukari, Amano nice to see you" – she smiled –"looking for Hitomi? I'm afraid she isn't home" –

Yukari sighted – "Thank you, we can come another day" –

Hitomi's mother closed the door, and Yukari and Amano decided to leave, there was nothing else they could do.

As they turned the corner, they found Hitomi.

"Yukari!"– She smiled.

"We've been looking for you, young lady" – Amano said.

Yukari nodded looking into Hitomi's eyes, there it was, that strange look in her eyes, she couldn't remember when it appeared; their sparkle was gone, and it seemed that something was always missing, she even doubted her smiled and laughter were authentic.

"I come from a quick stroll by the park, why don't you come to me house, maybe we could have some tea?" – Hitomi offer.

"Sure" – Yukari said, it was now or never.

As they walked in, Yukari looked around, she always did, there was something about that house that she loved.

"Wait for me in the living room, I will go for the tea and some cookies"– Hitomi told them.

She entered the kitchen, suppressing the tears, today she had been thinking about Van again, and then she saw both of them, they seemed so happy and in love that it hurt, she start hoping she could fade away, back to Gaea, this didn't feel like home anymore.

"_You could have been happy"_ – her mind gently echoed – "No, I'm happy here, I am" – It was the same lie she had been telling herself for five years, but it didn't have any effect on her, not anymore.

"I can't go back, I don't know how… "- She didn't know why, but these days have been all about Gaea and Van, her desire to return to his arms hadn't been stronger, not even that time when she returned home in the middle of the war.

"Please, stop" – she begged herself, this all felt like torture, in all those years she had felt sad for leaving Van, but why it had grew stronger, why?

"Do you need any help?" – Hitomi was surprised by Yukari appearing in the doorway.

"Huh? No, no, I have everything ready" – she fake a smile – "Let's go"-

Yukari looked at her – "She misses that world, I can feel it" –

She hurried up to the living room, right after Hitomi.

They start settling everything, and soon they were all drinking tea and eating cookies, while chatting.

"Not to be rude, but why were you looking for me?" – Hitomi asked curiously.

Yukari almost chocked – "Oh yeah, I've forgot, we have something important to tell you" –

"Well, let's hear it" – Hitomi smiled.

"_Please, let her keep that smile when I finish telling her"_, Yukari begged. – "Amano has receive another offer to study in England" –

She began, five years ago, Amano was about to leave but she stayed for Yukari.

"Oh! Congratulations! That's great, but you'll leave Yukari here, won't you?" – Hitomi asked

They looked at each other.

"Won't you?" – Hitomi wanted to hear a yes.

"I'm leaving with him" – Yukari said, not looking at her friend.

It hurt, Hitomi let a single tear fall, her best friend was going away, the numbness she had been feeling all this years grew stronger, she had felt alone, when she hadn't completely been, but now it was going to be true.

"I asked her to marry me" – Amano continue

"We've decided to marry after he finishes his career"

Hitomi clean the tear from her cheek. – "I'm so glad for you two, it's great, you'll be happy and together, that's what's important, remain by the side of the one who you love" –

Those words hurt more than everything that was happening, she realize the mistake she had done, she swallow, trying to smile again.

"We've brought you a gift for you to remember us" – Yukari took out an emerald velvet box.

Hitomi extended her hand to grab the box; she hesitated but grabbed it. Slowly and gently she started opening the box, trying not to opening never, but she finally did.

Her eyes glowed at the sight of it, it was beautiful, immediately she had a vision of white wings spreading and some crimson eyes looking at her, her looked grew tender, and smiled.

"This is beautiful" – Hitomi looked at them, the uneasy feeling return to her heart.

"D-do you want me to put it on you?" – Yukari asked carefully.

Hitomi smiled and nodded – "Please do" –

Yukari sighted, - "Thank god, I fear you didn't like it" –

Hitomi giggled – "but it is beautiful, the heart looks like a real diamond"

Yukari quickly finish placing the necklace on Hitomi.

As Hitomi felt the necklace on her, a warmth wave surrounded her, Gaea start dissolving in front of her, Van was standing with his wings wide open, he extend a hand to her.

She opened her eyes, and saw Yukari and Amano, she was still on Earth, but know she knew.

"Gaea is calling me" – she told them.

Yukari nodded – "I know, Hitomi, do what you must" – she hugged her friend.

The hours past, the three friends spend the evening talking and as it ended it was time for Yukari and Amano to leave. Hitomi stood a while in the doorway, in a way she knew it was their last goodbye.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Next Chapter!

Van-sama! – Merle screamed

Stay here, I need to save them – Van spread his wings out and fly whishing he could made it.

Chapter 2 – The Angel's Flight.

Thank you for reading this far, this is my first Escaflowne fic, I hope you like it so far, it was all Hitomi's but you'll see more of everyone soon, I promise!

Please if you like it review, if you don't well please review as well, I would like to know your opinions.

EDIT: I corrected some mistakes hehe and put quotation marks on the dialogues  Thanks for the reviews, I'll be typing in the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel's Flight

Summery: Hitomi discovers she needs to return to Gaea. Van's been hurt seriously and she can feel it, but when she returns someone else is expecting her, there's a desire for blood, for Gaea's blood, Hitomi knows she cannot let this happen, war can't start again, with Van she needs to find a way to stop all this nonsense, and her new powers shall help them well.

Would Gaea be safe?

**Reviews!**

Heh for someone who hasn't write that many chapters, or fics, I gotta say I'm so happy with the reviews I got!

**Storm-Maker – **Thank you so much! You made my day Lol

**Daheim – Took **your advice, and edited the first chapter )

**Pure hope – **Thank you and here is more

**Macky – **Thanks!

Sorry it took so long! Hope it was worth the waiting….

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Escalfowne; its plot, or anything to do with it.

**_The Vision of Escaflowne: An Epilogue_**

**Chapter 2: The Angel's Flight**

Van walked around the castle after a long meeting with his council, together they had rebuilt Fanelia and Van was very proud of the outcome.

The entrance to the country were two big solid walls that began in the mountains, surrounding all the edge of the country and meeting in the two enormous oak doors that added a touch of elegance. The streets, buildings and houses were all new, improve and stronger, people had really made an effort to rebuilt a stronger city.

The palace of Fanelia was at the end of an amazing landscape that the country with its cities provide, it stand gloriously in the middle of the mountains, which were green with all their vast vegetation, and was bigger and more breathtaking that it was before; made of a fine pearly white stone, which could only be found in Fanelia's mountains, contributed making a perfect background.

The country wasn't the same, nor were the people but everything was fine, '_People learn to adapt_', Van thought, as he continue walking.

Surrounding the country there where exquisite gardens, similar but bigger than the ones find in Fanelia's palace, they were called the Mystic Gardens, in honor to the defeat of Dornkirk's empire and the Seer of the Mystic Moon who help them win and who had protected their king, Fanelia's King, this wasn't Van's idea, not at all, but he wonder why he hadn't thought of it in the first place, after all part of the legend had come true… '_Or part of it_' He thought again.

People from Fanelia where really thankful to Hitomi, and they have create these beautiful gardens themselves for Gaea and all it's people, so they could appreciate them, and Gaea's people did, not only in the Moon's Festival, which was the day when people all over Gaea celebrated their freedom and pay tribute to the Mystic Moon, thanking it for the protection it had given to them by means of the seer; it was, also a remembrance of the events and the people who were gone with it.

This holiday, Gaea wide, was celebrated the 2nd month of the year, it usually lasted a whole week, staring the seventh day, and it had been official for four years now, since Gaea's council, conformed by Kings, Queens of all the countries and the Heaven's Council, had approved it.

Van finally found his way out of the castle and walked into the gardens, he passed a fountain with a lovely fairy on its top, and sat under an old sakura tree. The air was calm and fresh, a perfect morning to have a walk around the city. He raised his sight, eyeing the Mystic Moon, his heart seemed to stop for a second, and his hand instantly reach the pendant that Hitomi gave him; lately he had been having uneasy dreams about Hitomi been sad, unhappy; he fear something was wrong with her, but even if something had happened he felt useless for he couldn't do anything to help her.

Trying to shake bad thoughts out of his head, he try to imagine how would it be to have her around, and suddenly he saw her walking around the sakura trees, she raised her arm and tear a flower of the tree, she smelled it and smile, the vision vanished. He smile, a sad smile, he usually had visions of her around the castle, the city, the gardens; it was as if her essence had never leave.

'_Maybe if…I had told her_' He shook his head again, '_there's no use in regretting._' He only wished to see her again, her face once again invading his mind.

Merle had been looking for Van the whole morning, a letter from a certain Knight had arrived announcing his arrival in two weeks time. '_Where the hell can he be!_' she thought now a bit pissed off. She turn left at the end of the corridor and walked outside to the gardens, she had to blink more than twice for her eyes to adapt to the change of light, after a few moments she saw Van sitting under a tree.

'_Should've known_' she thought, he was staring again at the Mystic Moon, '_He does that a lot lately_' she walked without saying a word, slowly towards him '_Hehe_' she thought, she was planning to jump on him and get a good scare out of him.

Van heard something, someone was coming, the dreamy look on his crimson eyes vanished '_Oh, no_' he thought, turning suddenly only to find Merle walking slowly towards him.

"What's with you?" He asked raising an eyebrow, and sounding relief.

Merle's face of amusement drop, frowning she answered "Nothing"

"I thought you were _her_" He change the topic.

"You are not that unlucky" She grinned

Van glare at her for a moment before saying "You shouldn't be that rude"

"Well, you can't say she's lovely, she even annoys you!" she glare back "Anyway, moving onto a better topic, Allen's letter has arrived, he says he's coming in two weeks, along with Celena, I'm eager to see her again!" she squeak happily

Van turned to look at Merle, "Really? Is he coming?" he asked curious "That's great, I'll arrange two chambers for them, then." It had been a long time since the Knight's last visit, in which Celena and Merle had become close friends.

"Common Merle, let's rest for a while, sit down" he lay down and cross his arms behind his head. Merle sat down looking at him.

"You look tired" she noticed.

"I…haven't been sleeping that well" Van said trying not to worry her.

"You should ask Lesley, maybe she can give you something, you know how good she is for remedies, we've got a great nurse" Merle said hoping nothing had happened to Hitomi, she had only see Van this tired and worried another time, and that was when he lost contact with Hitomi three years ago.

At the beginning of their trip in Gaea to defeat Dornkirk's Empire, Merle hadn't really liked Hitomi, she have the feeling that she might be the one who took Van away from her, she end up knowing that Van was never hers, and let the two of them be. She smiled sadly at the memory, but Hitomi was a good person, they have become good friends, she missed her too, '_though not as much as Van-sama' _She gave Van a melancholic smile and stood up.

"Well I gotta get going, I'm going down town, I promise the kiddos I will sing with them today, under the wisdom tree" Merle said happily and left Van lying in the grass with his eyes closed.

"_It's coming, can you feel it?"_ A woman's voice echoed in Van's ears, it was a warning, Van opened his eyes suddenly, he saw no one.

"What the…?" He look around again "Merle is that you?" but deep inside Van knew that, that had only echoed in his head, no one had been there, he couldn't help feeling worried once again.

**--------- Two Weeks Later ---------------**

A carriage entered the big wooden doors that protected the entrance of Fanelia. It looked as if someone really important came on it, everyone in the streets stare at it; it was weird when Fanelia had any visits. Fanelia was a peaceful kingdom, with a lot of people coming and going, but carriages where strangely seen, except when the Mystic Moon holiday was coming, a lot of people from all Gaea gather in Fanelia to celebrate a huge carnival that lasted a week.

Royalties stayed at the castle and the rest of the people in small hotels that where placed in Fanelia for that special occasion, it was a really huge thing, not everyone could come though, but each kingdom had their own celebration of the day.

The carriage arrived to the entrance of the beautiful castle that belonged to the King of Fanelia, it stopped right in front of the main door. The guard, called Joshua, hurried to open the carriage's door. From it a blond, tall, handsome Knight Caeli descended. (N/A: Mind you this description was difficult; I'm not too fond of Allen heh.)

"Good morning, Allen" the guard salute kindly.

"Morning, Joshua, how is everything in Fanelia?" Allen smiled and turned extending a hand to a girl who was under a silver cloak.

"It's fine sir, would you mind if I guide you to King Van's council chamber? He is waiting for you there"

"Sure" said Allen, as Celena lowered her hood.

She looked stunning on Joshua's point of view. "Good Morning, Lady Celena" He said bowing this time.

"Good morning, Joshua, How are you?" She kindly asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Joshua said, "And how is the young lady doing?"

"Just fine" She smiled "I'm eager to see Merle, though"

"Very well, then follow me I'll take you to King Van's council chamber"

Allen and Celena followed Joshua around the castle, they walked five minutes, and chatting as great old friends, Allen had visited Fanelia in the past, during the years it was been rebuilt, and have meet several of it's people, specially the ones who worked in the castle. Celena had come to, she help, along with Merle, to distributed food, water and medicine, also to take care of the kids, while everyone worked.

Merle came running "Allen! Celena! I'm glad you are here!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey there, nice to see you too! Long time no see huh?" Allen smiled, as Celena hugged her cat friend.

"So nice to see you! Allen told me he was coming, and I couldn't miss an opportunity like this!" said Celena smiling, and releasing Merle, who smile back at her.

"Indeed, almost two years" She answered Allen after hugging Celena "And I'm glad you didn't miss the trip, I was so happy when I read the letter!" she paused and turn to look at Joshua "Joshua, I would walk them to Van-sama's Council chambers"

After nodding, Joshua excused himself, and walked towards the entrance of the palace, to his post again.

Celena stared at him as he walked away.

"So, tell me. How's Van?" Allen smiled.

Merle sighted "Well, melancholic lately, I believe he is worried about Hitomi, I hadn't seen him that quiet and worried since a long time ago," She hesitated "Sometimes, I think he'll give anything to fly to the Mystic Moon, one more time."

Allen looked worried "But he thinks that? It's strange, I thought they lost contact"

Merle shrugged "I don't know, I'm not even sure it's that, but I guess he can feel it or something"

"I guess it's like some sort of special bond they have, let's hope nothing is wrong with Lady Hitomi" Celena said, even though she never get to meet Hitomi properly, everyone spoke so highly of her that she wished she could meet her someday, and thank her for ending the war, and letting her return to his brother.

Allen had told Celena what had happened, it hurt him seeing her confused about her whereabouts all those years, he finally broke down and told her everything, she took it quite better than he expected, but she develop a serious fear to any kind of magic, and any person who perform it as well.

They turn a corner and they soon find themselves facing a wooden door.

"Here we are!" Merle squeaked, opening the door and looking around; she spotted Van and smirked, he was reading a book. "Van-sama!" she screamed.

Van jumped from his sit, he almost had a heart attack.

"Van-sama!" she said in a lower tone, "Allen's here" she let Allen come in, who was smiling and shaking his head. "And Celena too!" Celena made her entrance behind Allen; she had such a grace that as she walked it looked like she was floating, with pure elegance.

"Allen, welcome back to Fanelia" Van stood up and shook his hand.

"Celena, how nice to see you again" He took her hand and kissed it.

Celena smiled "Thank you, King Van, it's nice of you to receive us again"

"It's always a pleasure" Van assured her.

"Common Celena, let's go for a walked, the trees are flowering all ready, despite the cold! The garden is beautiful!" said Merle, who wanted to get out of there and have a more proper chat with her friend.

Van smiled, as they left the room '_I still can't believe that young lady was once Dilandua' _

"I'm glad to see you again, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia" Allen said politely.

Van let out a small smile, _"Polite as always"_

"So, tell me Allen, what can I do for you?" Van turned around and sat again, offering Allen to do the same.

Allen took a sit next to the window, not to far from Van, he always enjoy a nice view.

"I was wondering if you could sell us, some of your livolti" Allen tried.

Livolti was one exotic fruit that only grew on Fanelia, near a place were dragons wonder, the fruit was capable to heal deep wounds, and it could cure almost every poison, but it was rarely found, and if sold, very expensive. Fanelia rarely sold it to other kingdoms, unless they had a good offer and reason.

The plum fruit was as big as palm and rounded, it had the scent of lavender mixed with citric fruits, if ate besides the unique flavor, its special characteristic was the effect it had on people, they become relaxed, and free from all pains, physical and mental, for a period of few hours.

A special medicine was made out of livolti, the healers of Fanelia, had discovered long time ago, that if it was mixed with the proper ingredients, it could heal deep wounds, cure most poisons, and give extremely good health. It was no secret that this fruit only grow in Fanelia's mountains, that's why they were highly secured.

Van looked at Allen for a moment, taken back by the request; surely Allen didn't have that much money to by a piece of fruit, but he must have a very good reason to ask for it. "And why is that?"

Allen sighted, Van looked carefully at him and he notice how tired Allen seemed.

"You know that my crew and I become royal guards, after the war. Well, a few days ago, we were patrolling a forest near Asturia, because a woman had been attacked and killed there. Something came out of the sudden, it attacked Gaddes so quickly we didn't have time to react, he is in the infirmary right now, the creature or whatever it was, bite him, he has a deep wound, our healers can't cure it, and it's poisoned, we figured that livolti might be our last hope, they've tried everything…" Allen had been staring at the window the whole time, trying to sound clam.

Van was thinking, it was all odd, he'd never heard of a forest creature that'll do that. "Have you traced the creature to see what it was?" he asked.

"We try, but there was nothing to trace, it was weird, we did not find a single evidence of attack, just like in the attack of that women, she was bitten too, but several times, she only manage to walk until the edge of the city. We never find anything in the forest, not even bloodstains or a sign of struggle."

It was Van's hope that perhaps if they found the creature it would help them develop and antidote but they didn't have time to spare on looking for the creature.

"Very well, I'll go looking for a Livolti" He finally said, Allen let out a sigh of relief "You know how hard they are to find, and I don't know if there's any, after the city was burned, we hadn't find many Livoltis. But I'll look anyway, you can go and rest in your chambers," He stood up, and called a maid "She'll take you to your room, I'll give you the fruit at dinner, if I find one" He said trying not to sound hopeless, or rude for that instance.

"Thank you, Van" He said "I know I put you under a hard position, but I wouldn't ask it, if it wasn't necessary"

"I know, Allen" he told him, before Allen follow the maid.

After Allen was gone, Van sat again, he was planning to ask Merle to go with him, it wasn't a dangerous trip but it was long and boring, it was the best way to annoy Merle, after making him jump like that.

He continue thinking about the attack on the Asturia woman and Gaddes, it was all weird, nothing strange had happened on Gaea after the war, usually everyone would hear about robs, or even sometimes murders but that was because of people's greed, something not even the greatest god could take away from men.

Van couldn't come with anything, he decided it must have been a creepy creature, sure enough after Gaddes recovery, they will go hunting it, and everything will be over. He stood up, and went looking for Merle.

After 10 minutes of walking, Van reached the gardens, and found Celena and Merle, gossiping and giggling, Van raised an eyebrow.

"What's so interesting?" He asked Merle grinning.

She turned suddenly, she hadn't heard Van coming, her face was a bit blushed "Nothing!" she said quickly with an innocent look. "What are you doing here? Where's Allen?" She tried to change of topic.

"He's resting, I need you to come with me, erm…I'll explain you on the way" He said.

Merle looked at Celena "I guess I'll see you later, it shouldn't take that long" and she stood up, as Celena nodded and smiled, and walked away with Van.

"Sure is not going to take that long, we are only going to look for some Livolti" he grinned at her stunned face.

"But that'll take a life time!" she protested, and growling cat-like "You know she won't stay long!"

"I guess not, but she can stay longer after Allen is gone if she wants, she is always welcome" said Van, now thinking about that, "But still, I couldn't go alone, who would get bored with me if not you?"

"Anyone?" try Merle sarcastically, she sighted, '_I guess he wouldn't want anyone else to come with him, Livolti is jealously kept, not anyone is allowed into the zone it grows_'

An hour and a half later, they were ready to go. They mount their horses and started their ever-so boring trip. Merle was still frowning, she had been talking to Celena about a certain cat boy she had met, she was one of Celena's 'new' friends, and Merle and him seemed to have a connection, not only because of that she liked talking to Celena, but it had been long since Merle saw Harry, the cat boy.

"Are we there yet?" Merle asked, trying a way to annoy Van the most.

"No"

"And now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No" ¬¬'

"Is now better?"

"Merle! If we get there, you'll know, you know that place already!" Van said sounding a little bit exasperated; and how true it was, in their childhood, Van had gone exploring into the mountains, a worried Merle tried to get him back, but it was too late they were already in the zone where livolti grow.

Van's parents and brother, looked for them for longer than 10th hours, and when they finally found them, they didn't have what we'd call a nice chat.

Merle frown _'Grr. Is there anything more boring then this?' _she tried looking for something to do, whistling, singing, but nothing worked.

"There we are" said Van after more than an hour, they enter a path cover with big trees and a lot of bushes; it was dark and a bit creepy.

Merle looked around, surely this was the place, she felt a ghost bump ran through her spine.

"Remember" said Van "Look in the smallest bushes, it's easier to see the plum color there"

Merle nodded "We need how many?"

"One or two" Van was looking around, guiding his horse and making it walk slow "but if we found one, it would be enough"

"You never really told me what happen, or why do we need livoltis for"

"Oh right, I forgot" said Van excusing himself and turning to look at Merle.

'_Like you do with most of the things lately'_ she frowned mentally.

He explained everything to Merle, as they keep looking for the plum fruit; it seemed like forever before Merle squeaked at the sight of one.

"But still" she said as Van descended his horse and grab the fruit, she pass it to Merle, who saved it in a small bag "isn't it strange? I haven't heard of any creature like that, I've heard of those who bite and killed, who poison, but they usually take their pray back to their cave and eat them, they don't just bite and run away"

"I know, that's what I've been thinking too" Van search for another fruit in the bushed, '_Aha_' he thought and seize another one. "Well we got two now" he said as Merle saved the second one "It's more than enough let's go"

They have spend quite a time looking for the fruit, since it was almost sunset, the sky was orange with trails of a pink color.

Van guided his horse out the restricted zone.

"Van-sama, can we go down the mountain and into the town? I want to buy something for Celena" Merle asked, trying not to gaze at Van, '_and to Harry too'_ she finished the sentence on her mind.

"Sure, just hurry up, I still need to get Lesley to make a medicine with the fruits" said Van now guiding his horse down the mountain. They finally descended and were riding near a rocky zone, it wasn't as green as the rest of the mountain, it was a short cut Merle and him had found when they where kids.

"Oh look at those kids" said Merle smirking looking at two kids who where chasing each other, playing and giggling.

Van raised his eyes to look at the kids, and found once again a vision of Hitomi, the kids seemed to be trying to catch Hitomi, instead of chasing each other, she was smiling looked amused. She suddenly turned around and looked straight at Van, she had nothing but horror on her green eyes.

Van, who had been staring at the scene and hadn't realize he made his horse stop, was frightened, he try to speak, asked her what was wrong but he's voice wouldn't come out. The vision vanished and he heard Merle screaming at his side, rocks were falling from the top, and the two kids didn't seemed to realize it.

Van jumped off the horse and started to run towards them.

"Van-sama!" Merle screamed

"Stay here, I need to save them" Van spread his wings out and fly whishing he could make it, he wasn't too far but the rocks were falling quickly.

He seized the kids, who screamed in shock. Van raised his eyes as he managed to turn and fly in the opposite direction, they were almost above them, it was it, they were going to crashed them.

Van made a final effort, he fly as fast as he could and through the kids, at Merle, who had get off the horse and was near. She immediately catch them both.

Van smiled, but not for to long, the rocks seized him and crashed him with the floor.

"Van…" Merle's lips quiver uncontrolled, "Van-sama!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, tear streaming down her cheeks, the two kids screamed too, and look away.

Merle hugged them both, crying. She didn't know what to do, they where alone, they weren't far from the town, but she didn't want to leave Van alone.

'_What do I do? What do I DO'_ her mind screamed, trying to come with something. '_Is he alive? Is he breathing'_ from her position she couldn't see much.

The kids were still crying, the boy who was around 7, was sobbing now, not daring to turn and looked at Van.

"Kids" said Merle with a glooming tone, she stood up, she hadn't realize she had fallen to her knees "Kids, you need to go and get some help" She seized them both and put them in Van's horse. "Tell anyone, that King Van has been hurt, we need to get the royal curt to come as soon as possible!" she said, her voice was quivery, she was shaking.

The boy nodded, he seemed to recover a bit, and he knew what he needed to do and quick. "Yes" he said and started galloping with the horse, as quickly as he could.

Merle stared at them for a moment, as they vanished in the distance, she turned quickly and ran towards Van, she seized his hand, it was cold.

"Van-sama" she said with a low tone "Please, please hold on, help is coming…" she said, she couldn't believe this had happen to him "WHY DID YOU DO THIS! You didn't have to, you can't leave me alone!" she screamed "Please…please" she said silently before breaking into tears again, she covered her mouth with her free hand, the other still holding Van's tightly.

Her sight was blurred by the tears, she couldn't see Van very well his body was almost all cover by the rocks, she could only distinguish his wings that were stained with blood now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please if you like it review, if you don't well please review as well, I would like to know your opinions. I will continue this soon, I hope so far it has caught your attention, to wait for the next chapter.

Chapter 3 – Bleeding Wings

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Bleeding Wings

Summery: Hitomi discovers she needs to return to Gaea. Van's been hurt seriously and she can feel it, but when she returns someone else is expecting her, there's a desire for blood, for Gaea's blood, Hitomi knows she cannot let this happen, war can't start again, with Van she needs to find a way to stop all this nonsense, and her new powers shall help them well.

Would Gaea be safe?

* * *

**Reviews!**

Thank you all, it's only been a day and I already have 3 reviews, I really appreciate them.

**Macky –** Thank you here is more

**Storm-Maker –** Yeah English is not my first language, I try hard to not let that kind of mistakes slip but they always manage to do it ¬¬ Thank you for your review, I'll try harder :D

**Pure hope –** Lol wouldn't dare to kill him, but don't you like a bit of drama : grins :

**Inda** – Thank you, here is more, and hehe I change it to Vision :D

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Escalfowne; its plot, or anything to do with it. **_

_**Escalfowne – An Epilogue**_

**Chapter 3: Bleeding Wings**

It seemed to take forever, Merle was sobbing and shaking but she tried to take all the rocks off Van, she did it slowly and gentle, she didn't want to do more harm than she had already done.

'_It is all my fault'_ she thought _'We should've gone straight to the palace, everything is my fault, if something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself.'_

She passed her dirty hand through her cheek, trying to clean her tears, when she heard something, she turned to look. Allen, Joshua and half a dozen guards came riding ontheir horses, the oldest kid, who Van had saved was guiding them.

"Allen!" she screamed, raising a hand "Over here, please hurry up!" a small feeling of hope light Merle.

"Van…" whispered Allen as he descended his horse and ran to Van's side. "Joshua, help me move these rocks"

Joshua hurry up, there were still some heavy rocks left on top of Van, his wings hadn't fold yet, which make it more difficult to move around him, they feared to step on them.

One last horse arrived at the scene, Celena descended at once and hurried to Merle's side.

"Merle, I heard a maid talking, is it truth?" Celena hugged Merle, who started crying again, she couldn't control her herself.

"I-it's my f-f-fault" she explained through sobs.

"Sh, don't say that" Celena tried to calm Merle, but it seemed impossible, she looked quickly around trying to find Van, and when her eyes caught the scene she gasped and placed a hand on her mouth.

'_I-it's like a bloodbath!_' Celena looked with shock and horror as Allen, Joshua and the guards, who have hurried to help, tried to get Van out of there, his blood was spilled everywhere, '_H-he has wings!_' Celena's eyes were shocked.

Finally they took Van out of the rocks, carefully they place him in a stretcher, he seemed peacefully asleep, though his skin was white. Slowly, his lungs fought to keep breathing, and his wings display a terrible beauty, what once had been beautiful white wings, were now stained with blood.

Merle couldn't look at Van; she hugged Celena tightly.

"We'll take him back to the hospital wing," said Allen "Hurry up, you two" and he started riding as fast as he could, taking Van with him, he was holding one part of the stretcher and Joshua the other one, in another horse. This made things more difficult, they couldn't ride very fast.

Celena blinked her tears away, and she let go Merle.

"Common we need to catch with them, Lesley would like to know all the details of what happened"

Merle nodded numbly, she felt lost, guilty and alone. She mounted her horse and almost dropped the bag where the livoltis were, she realized that not only Van was the one in danger and wounded, back in Asturia Gaddes needed help too.

Celena was ready to go; she was only waiting for Merle to react. "Merle, common we should hurry" she said softly.

Merle looked at her, she grabbed the bag tightly and started riding back to the palace; she wished her horse could run faster. Celena quickly caught up with her.

'_She must be worried to death'_ Celena thought as she caught up with Merle _'Van is strong, I'm sure he'll make it out of this'._

But was he? She had seen him, he looked terrible almost dead.

They arrived at the entrance of the palace, there was nobody guarding. Merle jumped off the horse and started running, she knew the palace very well.

"Merle, wait!" Celena screamed. She hurried up to leave the horses in the stable.

Merle didn't stop to wait, she had the bag on her hands, she needed to keep running, she turn right, then left and run all the way down the corridor, she found herself facing the doors of the hospital wing and stopped abruptly.

Panting, she pushed the door open.

Lesley, the nurse, was hurrying with bandages and some sort of healing potion on her hands. She looked up at Merle, and returned her attention to Van.

Allen and Joshua were standing on Van sides, looking devastated.

"Is" Merle swallowed hard "Is he going to be ok?"

Lesley sighted, her curly brown hair covering her face. "I-I can't tell. He's breathing, but barely. I'm going to be able to cure all his wounds, and broken bones, but his wings keep bleeding I can't make them stop!" she sounded frustrated. She injected a bloody-red liquid on Van's arm.

"This should help him regenerated most of his blood" Lesley explained, "But if his wings keep bleeding he'll lost more blood that he can regenerate"

Merle looked away, Allen had his head lowered and Joshua was staring at Van.

Celena came running "I couldn't find the hospital wing" she explained. "How is he?"

There was silence.

"We can't tell, yet" Allen said finally. "We should leave Van to rest, everyone out, we don't want here to get crowded."

They left Lesley to continue working with Van. Merle turned.

"Lesley, I have some livolti here, could it help? Besides you have to make some livolti syrup with them, Allen needs to take some to Asturia" She handed the bag to Lesley.

"It would help, thank you Merle. That's what you were looking for when this happened?"

Merle shook her head.Everyone had stopped, they were listening to Merle.

"No, we were done; I wanted to go downtown, so we descended by the mount side, there where two kids playing. Van was staring at them, as if there was something more, then an avalanche of rocks started falling straight into where the kids were. He jumped off his horse, spread his wings and saved them, but barely because when I caught the boys, the r-rocks c-c-collide with him."

Lesley nodded; she knew by Merle's look on her face that she felt guilty.

They stepped out of the wing. Joshua left, he needed to guard his post, and he said that he'll get two other guards to guard the wing's door. "Just in case" he had said.

"We have a problem now" Allen said to Celena "We need to take that medicine back to Gaddes as soon as possible, but I don't, I can't leave Van like this"

Merle looked at Celena.

"I'll take it" Celena said, "I know you don't like me to travel alone, but I don't think you will trust anyone else with the livolti syrup, besides Gaddes needs it badly."

Allen frowned; he tried thinking about another possibility. Maybe Merle could go with her, but he knew she wouldn't leave Van's side.

'_She can't travel alone, she knows that_' Allen thought '_There are many risks involved, especially if someone finds out about her having the syrup._'

Allen thought some more, before saying "Ok"

"Really!" said Celena shocked, she didn't think he'll give that easily.

"Yes, Gaddes needs the syrup, but you are not going alone, I'll have Joshua go with you. He is the person I trust the most"

Celena felt her cheeks hot, she looked away.

"Is that ok with you?" said Allen raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"Y-yes is just that I think you don't trust me enough" she said completely lying.

Merle fought to supreme a grin on her face.

"It's not that and you know it Celena, I'm just worried about you" said Allen.

'_He's so naïve_' Merle thought, '_Everything is obvious_'

"Oh ok, I understand" said Celena quickly.

"I'll arrange everything, you should leave before midnight"

Celena nodded, and looked outside the window, the sun had finally gone down, and the moon illuminated the sky.

"You should go to take a bath and change" Allen said to Merle, who was a bit stained with Van's blood. "And Celena should go pack; everything will be ready in half an hour for you to leave"

Celena nodded, and she hurried to her chamber, she didn't have much to pack since she hadn't completely unpacked yet.

Merle decided she should take a quick bath and change, then return to say goodbye to her friends and spend the rest of the night with Van, she knew she wouldn't rest well, but she would rest less if she wasn't with him.

Allen, who knew everyone in the castle, arrange everything with in minutes, Joshua had agreed to go with Celena though he hesitated a bit.

He returned back to the hospital wing, passing two guards who where guarding the corridor, but he stayed outside, he decided to guard the hospital wing's door, for some strange reason Allen doubted that the avalanche was an accident.

'_It went straight to where the kids were; exactly when Van and Merle were there'_ he frown '_it's strange_.'

Celena came downtwenty minutes later. She had her baggage with her, her silver cloak on, her steps echo in the lonely corridor.

"I'm ready" she said to Allen.

He looked at her, and sighted, he didn't really wanted to let her go, but he couldn't risk Gaddes health.

"I'll go check if Lesley has finished some of the syrup"

He turned and entered the hospital wing. It was dark; some candles light the bed where Van was, apparently, sleeping.

"Lesley?" he tried, he turned as he heard something move behind him. A door was almost open, light came out of it; he walked slowly towards it, and pushed the door open.

"It's almost ready" a voice came from the deep inside of the room; lilac smoke was everywhere, the scent of citric fruits was strong, Allen felt relaxed as he inhale that air. Lesley appeared from the smoke, carrying a small bottle, which was purple, and it had a silver ribbon attached in the bottle's neck just after the cork. "It won't spill, or emit any smell, just don't take out the ribbon, until you get this to the healer. If you take the ribbon out, the smell will be very strong. You risk to get caught"

Allen nodded; he took the bottle and went to where Celena was waiting. When he stepped out of the wing, Joshua was standing beside Celena, and Merle was saying her goodbyes.

"Everything is ready, the carriage is waiting for us outside" said Joshua at the sight of Allen, who nodded again.

"You can come back anytime you want" Allen heard Merle say to Celena, they haven't seen each other for two years and the day they got together ended up not to well.

Celena smiled. "I guess we should get going, it's getting late, is past midnight already"

Allen gave the bottle to Celena, "Keep it safe" he said as he explained everything that Lesley had told him. They walked together to the entrance of the castle, and watch as the carriage vanished in the night.

Merle and Allen returned in silence to the wing, she decided to enter and spend the night in the wing, sitting next to Van. Allen on the other hand, told her he'll watch the door, even though there were two guards already at the beginning of the hallway that lead to the hospital wing.

Merle stepped inside the wing for the second time, it was hard for her to see him lying on the bed, the last time she had seen him like that was when he got injured during a battle with Escalfowne, she still remember seen him bleed, and how it wouldn't stop, until Hitomi had figure out how to heal him.

She grabbed a chair and placed it near the bed; she sat down, staring at Van. Merle placed a hand on Van's arm, he gave a silent sight. Suddenly she heard voices outside, someone was screaming, she knew who it was.

'_I can't believe this'_ thought Merle as she made her way out of the hospital wing, she felt like hitting her.

"_Let me in, let me IN_" Merle heard as she approached the door. She growl, she hated her so much, she couldn't understand how Van stand her.

"_No_" she heard Allen said "_No, you can't, nobody can't go in, until the nurse says so_"

"_I don't care about the nurse, I want to see King Van, you have to let me IN!_"

Merle opened the door so suddenly, that Sophie stepped back.

Sophie shot a dark glare at Merle. "What is _she_ doing in, then?"

Allen said nothing.

"Would you shut up?" said Merle "Van-sama is trying to rest and like _always_ you won't let him, can't you go an annoy someone else?" She had never talked to her like this, but she was sick of her.

Sophie's dark blue eyes were sparkling with anger. "Who are you to talked to me like that? So filthy…"

"Hey, hey" said Allen "Calmed down woman, I don't know who you are, I cannot let you in, Merle is the only one allowed in, so I recommend you to return to your chambers"

"I won't!" Sophie said stubbornly as she hit the floor with her foot. "I can't believe nobody told me King Van was hurt! I have to hear it from a maid!"

"Van-sama is none of your business you leave him _alone_, leave _us_ alone!" said Merle.

Allen decided to step between the two of them, they seemed like they could killed each other.

Sophie grinned evilly, "I also hear it was your fault, I've always knew you were no good to King Van"

Allen didn't see it coming as Merle stepped forward and swing her hand, her claws reaching for Sophie's face.

Sophie stepped backwards, obviously scared, and covered her face with her arm.

Allen managed to grab Merle before she hurt her, but Merle gave Sophie a small scratched on her arm.

Sophie let out a small scream "You savage! You hurt me! I'm bleeding!"

Merle was panting, anger was filling every inch of her "You stay away from here! Or I'll make you stay away!" with that she returned to the wing, and closed the door behind her, her eyes filling with tears again.

She sat on the chair, grabbing Van's hand; the hot tears were streaming down her cheeks, like the drops of blood were streaming down Van's wings. The bleeding hadn't stopped, and he hadn't regain conscious.

Outside the hospital wing, Sophie stared at the door. "She's crazy! How dare she hurt _me?_" She looked at Allen, "Let me in, I need to get this healed"

"Please erm lady, it's only a scratch besides I've already told you, I won't let anyone in" answered Allen.

Sophie glared at him, her beautiful face full with anger; Allen stepped back, and sat down on a chair, but still blocking the entrance.

Sophie had dark blue eyes, a beautiful face with crimson lips, and white skin, her hair was silky black and reached all the way to her shoulders. She would have looked beautiful, excepted for the look of hate in her eyes.

"You can't make a lady wait!" said Sophie again.

"Well, you will have too. You can go back to your chambers or you can sit in this chair if you want to"

Sophie glared once more "Fine, I'll take the chair!"

Allen stood up and passed her the chair, "Did you really heard the maids said Merle had something do to with the accident?" asked Allen carefully.

"No, of course not; No one knows what happened, except he is hurt. I just know she is no good for him, how can he stand having a cat woman around him?" she said as she sat down, "and by her reaction, I guess I was right"

"Well, you weren't, she had nothing to do with it" said Allen, with that final sentence everything fell into silence.

-------- Earth ---------------

Hitomi entered her room; she sighted and leaved the keys on her night table. She took out the ribbon on her hair and let if fall, it was long now, it past her shoulders, it had been three weeks since Yukari told her she was leaving, and today Hitomi had gone with her to the airport, to say goodbye to her to best friends.

Her hair was covering her face, she looked different. In the past three weeks she had grown up a lot, emotionally, having to deal with Yukari and Amano leaving, she looked older.

Hitomi grabbed her necklace, the one Yukari and Amano had gave her, she looked at it, and felt lost in it's beauty; everything turned dark, Hitomi let the necklace go and looked around, she couldn't see anything but in the darkness Van appeared.

'_I've been here before_' she thought '_It's like the dream I have three weeks ago_'

"I have missed you, Hitomi" Van's voice echoed in the black space "Since you been gone…"

'_No, not this dream again'_ said Hitomi, she remembered the garden of white and lilac lilies, with sakura trees. She knew that after this she'll fall through the darkness again.

'_No, Van, don't say that'_ she thought as it hit her. She wasn't asleep, how could it all be a dream?

Van's wings spread, and they start bleeding.

'_No, no please, stop!_' she thought, she couldn't speak.

The hole would appear any minute, and she'll fall, she'll feel lost and alone again. But it didn't, she stood there seeing Van bleed, and suddenly a hole appeared, but not under Hitomi, this time under Van and he fell.

"No!" Hitomi screamed, and run to where Van had fallen, she extended an arm trying to reach for him, but he was gone.

Her room appeared around her, her eyes were wined and her arm still extended. She fell to her knees, it wasn't a dream, her heart ached, something had happened to Van, he was bleeding none stop and there was nothing anyone could do.

Her heart beat start racing, her necklace glow, but she couldn't notice, she was lost in her thoughts, there it was the feeling of Gaea calling her again, she needed to returned but she didn't know how. All this years trying, wishing to go back, but she couldn't.

Why should it be different this time? Why should Gaea let her return now? After all those days and nights she had wished nothing more but to go back.

She stood up, she was wearing a black sleeveless blouse, blue jeans, tennis and her hair was loosened. She was thinking; the only sound she could hear was the tic-tac of her watch.

Hitomi looked at the window; the moon was high in the sky. '_Tonight is the night' _she thought.

She turned to leave, she knew where to go, everything was clearing up for her, her necklace glowing faintly guided her. She descended the stairs and walked to the door; her family was drinking tea in the living room.

Her mother looked at her, Hitomi had a determined look on her face, her mother looked at her father, who nodded. "You are leaving." she said, rather than asking.

"I need to go" she said.

"We always knew, since you got back, that you didn't belong here anymore" her mother continued. "Y-you are not taking anything with you?"

She shook her head "I don't need anything, mom. Where I'm going, I got everything I need"

Her mother smiled at her and hugged her tightly; she knew it was a good bye. Her father followed her mother's action and hugged Hitomi to.

Her brother looked at Hitomi, "Well, I guess more things for me, then?" he joked.

"Come here" Hitomi hugged him too. "I should hurry up" she said after saying goodbye to her family.

"Be careful, darling, and if you ever want to come for a visit, or back home, we'll be here for you" her mother said.

Hitomi smirked and nodded. She stepped outside; the wind was running calmly, as if enjoying the night.

She started running as soon as she got outside the fence of her house, she didn't know why but she knew where to go.

She had to go back to the track where she had met Van for the first time. She crossed a park that was near her old school, in her mind she thanked herself for continuing with the university track team.

She kept running, the trees singing a song along with the wind, she passed a lake, where the moon reflected itself and the image of Hitomi running.

The night was cool, and when she reached the track field, she was panting.

"It must be here" she told herself. She started walking around the track, by the third time she started running, and running, but nothing seemed to happen.

'_Please, take me back, I want to go back, I need to go back, I want to be with you'_ she thought, and she kept running, until she felt the floor no more, she looked around, a whirl of air was surrounding her, lifting her from the floor. The whirl that was surrounding her had white feather as well, and they glow.

She looked confused, she had never gone to Gaea this way, it usually was a light that take her back. Why should it be different this time? Was she really going back to Gaea?

She looked back to the floor, she could see the whole city from up there, and she didn't need those question answered.

She looked back up, '_Gaea_' she thought '_here I come_.'

She felt her heart skipped, everything was falling into place or at least the first pieces of the puzzle.

'_Hold on'_ she looked at the sky '_hold on Van, I'm coming_.'

* * *

Ok, so end of chapter three, I hope you have liked it! D I hope to get some reviews before I submit the fourth chapter. Thanks so much if you read this fanfiction!

Atte. The Author

Chapter 4: Healing Wounds and Lilac Dreams.

Until next chapter!


End file.
